BTS
center BTS *'Nombres:' **BTS (Pronunciación: Bi-Ti-Es) **방탄소년단 (Bangtan sonyeondan) en Corea **防弾少年団 (Bōdan shōnen-dan) en Japon **防彈少年團 (Fángdàn shàonián tuán) en China *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Número de miembros: 7 Chicos. *'''Debut: **'Corea: '''13 de Junio del 2013. **'Japón: 4 de Junio del 2014. *'Color oficial: '''Negro y Blanco (Oficial) *'Fanclub oficial: '''A.R.M.Y **¿Por qué A.R.M.Y?:' '''A'dorable R'''epresentative M'.C for '''Y'outh. El término "M.C" para los raperos significa "maestro de ceremonia". Un término especial para los raperos de un alto nivel, a través de ello, quieren decir que somos especiales para ellos porque somos sus M.C. Al mismo tiempo, A.R.M.Y que significa "ejército" en inglés, ya que según los integrantes, sus fans son el ejército que fielmente, y sin descanso, luchan por ellos. *'Género: '''Hip-Hop, R&B , K-pop y J-pop *'Agencia: ' **'En Corea: BigHit Entertainment - (La misma que Lim Jeong Hee y David Oh) **'''En Japón: Pony Canyon - (La misma que SS501 y B1A4 ) Carrera 'Pre Debut' Son un grupo llamado Bangtan Boys dados a conocer en el 2011. La agencia estuvo buscando desde 2010 un grupo masculino basado en el Hip-Hop. Debido a esto, realizó una audición llamada “Hit It” y tras la elección de los miembros se daría nombre al nuevo grupo. Estaban aproximados a debutar en el 2010 después de la audición pero la agrupación atravesó por varios cambios de integrantes durante el proceso de entrenamiento, y se pospuso. Rap Monster sigue siendo el único miembro original de la alineación del grupo. J-Hope apareció en varios programas de música debido a su colaboración con la canción de Jo Kwon de 2AM llamada "Animal". '2013: Debut con Single Álbum '2 COOL 4 SKOOL right|220px El 26 de Mayo de 2013, fue lanzado el primer teaser. Después de eso, el 2 de Junio, el primer integrante en ser revelado fue ''V en la primera imagen teaser, luego, el 3 de Junio fue seguido por Jin, Jimin y Jungkook en la segunda imagen teaser; por último, el 6 de Junio, Rap Monster, J-Hope y finalmente SUGA en la última imagen teaser. El 6 de Junio, Bangtan Boys liberó una lista de canciones para su Single Album Debut '2 COOL 4 SKOOL', que contiene 4 Canciones, 2 Skits, un Intro, un Outro y u Interlude. Debutaron oficialmente el 12 de Junio de 2013 con la liberación del MV 'No More Dream' por su canal de Youtube oficial. Su debut fue en M!Countdown, el 13 de Junio de 2013. El 16 de Julio del 2013 liberaron su segundo MV de su Single Album '2 COOL 4 SKOOL', llamado 'We Are Bulletproof Pt2'. Regreso con Primer Mini-Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' right|220px El 27 de Agosto de 2013, BigHit Entertainment lanzo un Comeback Trailer, que cuenta con imágenes de radios, micrófonos y otros objetos impresos con el logotipo de BTS, cayendo y rompiendo el vidrio. Todo esto se ocurre como Rap Monster narra en Inglés, así como el Rap en el fondo. En el trailer se da a conocer su primer Mini Álbum, la fecha de lanzamiento y nombre del mismo y su nuevo MV. Un día después, el 28 de Agosto a través de la pagina oficial de Facebook se revelaron las fotos teaser, donde se les ve a los miembros luciendo de blanco. El 1 de Septiembre, BigHit Entertainment da a conocer la lista de canciones del nuevo Mini Álbum que cuenta con un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, 6 Caciones y un Outro. El 4 de Septiembre, lanzan el Concept Trailer, un video donde se puede ver la gran destreza de baile de los miembros y el concepto de su nuevo Mini Álbum. Finalmente, luego de que publicaran los MV Teaser 1 y 2 el 6 y 8 de Septiembre respectivamente, el 11 de Septiembre hacen comeback con su nuevo Mini Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' y liberan su MV que lleva el nombre de 'N.O'. 2014: Segundo Mini-Album 'Skool Luv Affair' right|220px Con un nuevo año BTS regresaba con un nuevo Mini Álbum. El 2 de Febrero de 2014, el canal de BigHit Entertainment sube el Comeback Trailer que contaba con una colorida variedad de animaciones que destellan en la pantalla, acompañado de Rap de Rap Monster, donde anuncian el nombre del segundo Mini Álbum y el día del lanzamiento oficial del mismo. El 3 de Febrero, muestran las fotos teaser del Mini Álbum, donde se les ve a los miembros con Nuevos Looks, que les da una apariencia más madura. El 5 de Febrero, se dio a conocer la lista de canciones, que contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, 6 Canciones y un Outro, este mini álbum se llamara 'Skool Luv Affair'. El 9 de Febrero, se da a conocer el MV Teaser, generando gran expectativa. El video musical de 'Boy in Luv' fue lanzado el 11 de Febrero. Cuenta con los miembros como a los estudiantes, representando varias escenas que mostraron su interés hacia el personaje principal femenino. El 6 de Abril, ha sido revelado que se liberaría el MV de 'Just One Day', en una faceta un poco diferente a la que nos tiene acostumbrados este grupo pero sin perder su propio estilo. El 14 de Mayo, lanzaron un álbum edición especial que cuenta con 12 canciones que incluye una nueva canción llamada 'Miss Right', un Remix de la canción 'I Like It', un Skit y el resto son canciones del anteriores discos. Debut en Japón Con la agencia Pony Canyon, el 4 de Junio debutaron con el lanzamiento de su primer Single en japonés llamado 'No More Dream', que cuenta con 3 canciones de sus anteriores discos en Corea pero en versión japonesa, que son: 'No More Dream', 'Rise of The Bangtan' y 'I Like It'. Un mes y 12 días después, el 16 de Julio, lanzan su segundo Single en Japón, titulado 'Boy in Luv' '''que al igual que su primer Single, cuenta con 3 canciones: 'Boy in Luv', 'N.O' y''' 'Just One Day'. Regreso con Primer Album Completo 'DARK & WILD' right|220px Después de 5 meses aproximadamente de haber lanzado su último material discográfico, BTS propondría algo nuevo, su primer álbum de estudio. El 5 de Agosto de 2014, Big Hit Entertainment lanzó un video titulado '방탄 소년단 'DARK&WILD' Comeback Trailer' en YouTube, que contó con animaciones de contrastantes escenas de un paraíso de bosques y estructuras abandonadas en blanco y negro, acompañado por el Rap de Rap Monster. El 7 de Agosto de 2014, la compañía lanzó las primeras fotos teaser de nuevo álbum de estudio de BTS y mas adelante lanzó lista de canciones del álbum en las páginas de Facebook y Twitter oficiales del grupo. Se confirmó que no iban a ser 14 pistas, con 'DANGER' con un círculo rojo, indicando que era el título de la canción. El 19 de Agosto, el video musical de 'DANGER' fue lanzado simultáneamente con el álbum. El grupo se presentó en el video vestido de negro, bailando una aguda coreografía en un túnel de metro, así como un almacén con carritos de la compra. El 20 de Octubre revelaron (junto con unas fotos) que promocionarían otra canción del álbum llamada 'War of Hormone'. El video musical, fue publicado el 21 de Octubre, por delante de seguimiento de las promociones de BTS. El video musical muestra a los chicos vestidos con trajes retro, actuando incontrolable ante la visión de la protagonista femenina. También cuenta con los miembros que bailan en un juego al aire libre. El grupo empezó las presentaciones el 23 de Octubre en M!Countdown. BTS entonces celebró su primera gira de conciertos de 2014 BTS Live Trilogy – Episode II: The Red Bullet, a lo largo de Octubre, Noviembre y Diciembre. Viajaron Corea, Filipinas, Singapur, Japón, Tailandia y Malasia. Primer Álbum Japones 'WAKE UP' right|220px Se anuncio que BTS lanzaría un álbum totalmente Japones y así fue, el 24 de Diciembre del 2014, se libero un álbum que contiene 13 Tracks que incluye 1 Intro, 1 Outro, 2 Canciones Nuevas, una 2da parte de la canción 'I Like It' y el resto canciones de sus anteriores materiales discográficos pero todas cantadas en japonés. Su primer Album Japones llamado 'WAKE UP', cuenta con 3 versiones diferentes: La versión A será de CD + DVD, en donde el DVD contará con la grabación del JAPAN OFFICIAL FAN MEETING Vol.1 at TOKYO DOME CITY HALL. La versión B será de CD + DVD, y el DVD tendrá los MV's de 'No More Dream', 'Boy in Luv' y 'Danger', además de la versión Dance Edit de 'Danger' como bonus. Y la versión regular sólo contará con el CD y la primera edición tendrá photocards al azar de entre 8 tipos. Para la promoción de su álbum debut, BTS realizo su primera gira japonesa llamada: 防弾少年団1st JAPAN TOUR 2015 「WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES」. Viajaron Tokio, Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka y desde febrero 10 a Febrero 19, 2015, atrayendo a más de 25.000 espectadores 2015: Tercer Mini-Album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' ''' right|220px El grupo se prepara para sacar un nuevo Mini Álbum. El nuevo Mini-Álbum, que saldrá a la venta el próximo 29 de Abril, incluirá un total de 9 canciones, y los miembros han asumido un papel más importante en la producción, composición, así como en la escritura de letras en comparación con su anterior álbum. El 17 de abril, se lanzo un emotivo '''Comeback Trailer para su próximo comeback. El trailer contiene animaciones vívidas con el emotivo pero lleno de energía Rap de Suga, sobre encontrar la felicidad. El 20 de abril, el grupo reveló nuevas fotos de concepto para su tercer mini álbum a través de sus cuentas oficiales. En las fotos, los miembros, posan frente a un hermoso telón de fondo de flores de cerezo para sus fotos individuales. Para la foto de grupo, se les puede ver acostados en un campo de hierba con los ojos cerrados. El 23 de abril del 2015, BTS lanza el MV teaser de 'I Need U'. Este presenta un sonido R&B más lento definitivamente al de sus canciones pasadas. 'I Need U' 'es la canción a promocionar de su tercer mini álbum El grupo lanzo el 29 de abril, su tercer Mini-Album ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1', el cual trajo un gran éxito para el grupo. Tras su lanzamiento, la canción 'I Need U' ha sido el N°1 en tiempo real en Genie, Daum Music, Soribada, y más. También en el top 10 en otros sitios de música digital en tiempo real como el MelOn, Bugs, y Naver Music. El 5 de mayo de 2015, su canción 'I Need U' ganó el primer lugar en la SBS MTV The Show, que marcó su primera victoria desde su debut. Signal Entertainment anunció que 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' había vendido más de 180.000 copias desde su lanzamiento. El 4 de junio de 2015, BTS lanzaron su cuarto single japonés, 'For You', para celebrar su primer aniversario de su debut en Japón. El video musical de la canción fue puesto en libertad el mismo día. El sencillo subió a la cima en el Chart diario de Oricon, vendiendo 42,611 copias en su primer día. 'Regreso a las Promociones con 'DOPE right|220px El 24 de junio, el nuevo vídeo musical de ''DOPE'' fue revelado oficialmente marcando el inicio de otro ciclo de promociones para el grupo. El video musical de ''DOPE'' recibió 1.000.000 vistas en menos de 15 horas. ''DOPE'' esta originalmente en el álbum de '''BTS' 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' lanzado en abril, pero el grupo lo volvió a producir como un single. 'DOPE' comienza y termina de una manera que es poco usual en el K-Pop, como corresponde de un grupo que está haciendo su camino en los círculos del Hallyu como un acto de hip-hop agresivo en lugar de desplegar ternura contenida típica mente asociada con los ídolos del pop coreano. Desde su debut en 2013 con el álbum '2 Cool 4 Skool', BTS ha cantado a menudo sobre el empoderamiento y sobre salir en la cima de la carrera de ratas de la vida. 'DOPE' es la reencarnación de 2015 de ese mismo mensaje. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini-Album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 2 right|220px El 08 de septiembre de 2015, se anuncio que tendría una reaparición con la segunda parte del mini album ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life'. Esto se anuncio por medio de un trailer prolongado, el nuevo trabajo de BTS en el cual nos muestran la continuación del MV de ''''I NEED U' y al mismo tiempo la del album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1', se promociona lo que seria su nueva canción 'Butterfly' (ver video) y el nuevo album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt.2' , el cual contiene un intro, un skit, un outro y 6 canciones. Se estimaba que el lanzamiento del este nuevo mini álbum fuera en Octubre, pero se ha anunciado su retraso, anunciando finalmente la fecha sera a la media noche del 30 de noviembre. El 18 de Noviembre, BTS reveló su comeback trailer titulado 'Never Mind' el cual contiene un adelanto de su nueva canción que inicia con sus fans aclamando, un clip animado y Suga con su Rap de fondo. El 22 de Noviembre, BTS lanza algunas imágenes de concepto para su próximo regreso, las imágenes muestran en esta ocasión a todos los miembros individualmente. Cada foto tiene adjunto un mensaje que dice: 'Je Ne Regrette Rien', lo cual significa No me arrepiento de nada en francés. Desde el 27 al 29 de noviembre, BTS llevará a cabo sus conciertos titulados “The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: On Stage” donde ellos prometen revelar su nueva canción para sus fans 'Regreso a Japon con su nuevo sencillo Japones 'I Need U right|220px ¡BTS ha anunciado el lanzamiento de su quinto sencillo japonés ''I NEED U'! Tras el lanzamiento de su sencillo ''''For You' en Junio, BTS lanzará la versión japonesa de 'I NEED U' en Diciembre. El quinto sencillo japonés contará con diferentes versiones que incluyen la pista de 'Dope' y 'Fun Boys' versión japonesa. A pocos días de anunciar el lanzamiento de su quinto sencillo japonés 'I NEED U', BTS ha lanzado un teaser para el video musical. El teaser muestra artísticas escenas siguiendo el concepto del video musical de 'I NEED U'. BTS se está preparando para hacer un gran regreso tanto en Corea con “The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt. 2” el 30 de Noviembre, como en Japón el 8 de Diciembre. Integrantes centre|650px Integrantes (Izq. a Der.): J-Hope, Jimin, Rap Monster, Jung Kook, Jin, V & Suga. * Jin (Vocalista, Bailarín y Visual) * SUGA (Rapero y Bailarín) * J-Hope (Rapero y Bailarín) * Rap Monster (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Jimin (Vocalista, y Bailarín) * V (Vocalista, y Bailarín) * JungKook (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Album' 'Digital Single' 'Especial Album' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Single' 'DVD' 'Taiwán' 'Album' Programas de TV *'2015: '''Weekly Idol (17.12.2015) *'2015:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (28.09.2015) *'2015: YamanTV (29.06.2015) *'2015: 'YamanTV (22.06.2015) *'''2015: Weekly Idol (17.06.15) *'2015': Starcast BTS Lucky or Not *'2015': Arirang After School Club (5.5.2015) episodio 158 *'2015': #hashtag (29.04.2015) *'2015': Star Attack Glance *'2014: '''A Song for You * '''2014: '''Arirang After School Club (26.08.2014) episodio 95 * '''2014:' BTS American Hustle Life (Mnet) *'2014:' Jjang Interview * 2014: 4 Things Show episodio 3 * 2014: 'Idol Star Athletic Championship (9.06.2014) * '''2014: '''Arirang After School Club (28.05.2014) episodio 70 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook * '''2014: '''Arirang After School Club (21.05.2014) episodio 68 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook *'2014: Weekly Idol (30.04.14) * 2014: 'Arirang After School Club (02.04.2014) episodio 56 - Rap Monster y Jimin *'2014: Beatles Code (25.03.14) junto a Park Ji Yoon *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (26.2.2014) episodio 46 *'2013:' Mnet Wide Open Studio *'2013:' SBS MTV Bangtan Rookie King *'2013:' Arirang TV Pops in Seoul *'2013:' Arirang After School Club (25.09.2013) episodio 24 *'2013:' '7color Concert' Programas de Radio *'2015:' KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (5.05.2015) *'2015: '''MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (07.03.2015) - Jimin, Jin, J-Hope, Suga, V & Jungkook *'2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (04.01.2015) - Jimin & J-Hope *'''2014: '''Volumen Up Radio (12.09.14) * '''2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (01.09.2014) - Jimin * 2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (30.08.2014) * 2014: MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (14.06.2014) *'2013:' Jang Yoon Ju Rooftop Radio Show (13.10.2013) *'2013: '''KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (06.10.2013) *'2013: MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (01.10.2013) *'2013: '''KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (11.08.2013) - Rap Monster & Suga *'2013: 'KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.06.2013) *'2013: '''MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (22.06.2013) Revistas * '''2013: Ize * 2013: Cuvism * 2013: '''GEEK * '''2013: K-WAVE * 2013: '''CECI * '''2013: '''STARM * '''2013: Haru Hana * 2013: ARENA * 2013: BAZAAR * 2013: Billboard Premios Conciertos/Tours * 2014: RWeL8? Showcase (Alemania, Suecia, Brasil). * 2014: BTS 2014 LIVE TRILOGY EPISODE II. THE RED BULLET (First Half). * 2015: '''WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES (Japón) * '''2015: BTS LIVE TRILOGY: EPISODE I. BTS BEGINS. * 2015: BTS 2015 LIVE TRILOGY EPISODE II. THE RED BULLET (Second Half). Conciertos Participativos: * Music Bank Mexico (2014) Curiosidades Pre-debut y primeros años y actualidad. * Antes de que debutaran ya tenían 2,000 fans suscritos en su fan-café. * En el MV de Jo Kwon "I'm da one" se puede ver a J-Hope y Jungkook bailando. También aparecen Jin, V y Suga. Jimin participó también en el vídeo "Party (XXO)" del ex grupo de Big Hit, GLAM. * Duraron 3 años como trainees y estuvieron entrenando 4 meses para su debut. * Uno de los covers que hicieron antes de su debut fue "Waterfalls" de Junggigo. * Viajaron a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, en Estados Unidos, para aprender sobre Hip Hop. Estudiaron con grandes exponentes del género como Coolio, Dante Evans, Nate Walka, Tony Jones, Warren G, Iris Stevenson, etc. *Han mencionado en múltiples ocasiones, que su modelo a seguir es Big Bang *Su canción debut "No More Dream" fue escrita en el 2012 por Rap Monster, SUGA y uno de los ex-integrantes, Donghyuk (Supreme Boi). La letra fue reescrita por ellos más de 22 veces. *La canción "좋아요 (I Like It)" de su álbum debut fue escrita por Rap Monster, SUGA y J-Hope en 40 minutos. * Los chicos dijeron: "A partir de antes de que debutáramos, pensamos que sólo seríamos cantantes reales cuando celebráramos nuestro concierto. Ahora que hemos tenído nuestro concierto, nos sentimos como que hemos nacido como cantantes reales, por lo que estamos felices." * En dicho evento, Mr. Son '(Coreógrafo) reconoció que BTS es su grupo favorito entre los grupos de distintas compañías a las cuales ha trabajado. Además, el miembro con el que mejor relación tiene es '''J-Hope '(ya que éste es un devoto del baile, al igual que él). * Los chicos dijeron que la primera parte de "We Are Bulletproof" la habían hecho en el 2010 (Tres años antes de su debut oficial), además, la coreografía de la parte dos, ya estaba montada antes de adaptarla para el grupo. * Son muy cercanos a todos los miembros de GOT7. '''Presentaciones, conciertos y giras * El 30 de octubre del 2014 participaron del Music Bank en México, realizando la apertura del mismo y siendo ésta su primera vez en el país y en el tour mundial del Music Bank. * Su momento mas memorable del 2014 fue su primer concierto "The Red Bullet" y siempre será unos de sus mejore recuerdos de su carrera musical. * Participaron en los MBC Gayo Daejun 2014. Presentaron un versus contra GOT7. la canción 'Danger' y luego una presentación especial de taekwondo junto a Boyfriend y ktigers (Ver Aqui). * Llevaron a cabo su primer concierto japonés “'WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES'” en febrero de 2015 en las ciudades de Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka. * Llevaron a cabo su 2do. concierto en solitario titulado como “'BTS LIVE TRILOGY: EPISODE I. BTS BEGINS'” en el “Olympic Park Olympic Hall” en Seúl el 28 y 29 de marzo del 2015. * Visitaron algunos países latino-americanos con el tour "THE RED BULLET" * Hicieron su primera presentación con "RUN" en los "Mnet Asian Music Awards 2015" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DH5aZjgbN0Q)luego de una introducción con el grupo GOT7 (Ver aquí) Logros * El 29 de Abril del 2015 hicieron comeback con un nuevo Mini Álbum titulado "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt.1". Según Rap Monster en #Hashtag, éste presenta un concepto más suave y maduro, también mencionó que era la primera vez que decían 'Te amo', en una de sus canciones. *Están incluidos en el ranking del canal de cable digital y televisión de satélite estadounidense, FuseTV, entre "Los 27 mejores álbumes que hemos escuchado en el 2015... Hasta ahora". Siendo el único artista coreano incluido en la lista con su mini-álbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 1. *En apenas su segunda semana en la lista "World Digital Songs" de Billboard, “Dope” ha alcanzado un impresionante tercer lugar, convirtiéndose en la mejor clasificación de una canción K-Pop en la lista para la semana del 11 de julio de 2015. *El grupo prometió alquilar un cine entero y ver una película con los fans si ganaban el primer puesto en algún programa musical. El 12 de agosto de 2015 fueron a ver el estreno de "Los 4 fantásticos" con algunas fans. *Estuvieron nominados en la categoría "Best World Wide Act Asia" de los MTV EMAS 2015 representando a Corea del Sur. *El 26 de noviembre la canción de "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2", '''Ma City, estuvo disponible en pre-streaming por 24 horas. http://bts.ibighit.com/#/?_k=3mnlcr *Cuando se lanzó el mini-álbum 'The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2, '''todas las canciones de este se posicionaron inmediatamente en los primeros lugares de varios charts online, como es en el caso de Melon, Soribada, Daum, Naver, Genie y más. También mantuvo el primer puesto en los charts en vivo, diario y semanal de '''Hanteo '''durante siete días consecutivos, vendiendo también más de 80.000 copias solo en la primera semana. *Según Hanteo Chart, el 7 de diciembre, 81,498 copias del nuevo mini-álbum de BTS se vendieron en los primeros siete días después de su lanzamiento. Esto pone Al mini-álbum en el tercer lugar en la lista de los álbumes que más vendieron en su primera semana de lanzamiento del 2015. EXO actualmente ocupa el primer y segundo lugar en la lista. *El 3 de diciembre 2015, el nuevo mini-álbum “'The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2” llegó al chart mundial de música de iTunes ocupando el puesto número 13. Fue el más alto rango de un cantante de Asia en el chart. *Entraron a la lista "TOP 200" de Billboard, 'el álbum debutó en el lugar Nº171 de la lista. De acuerdo a Billboard, BTS es el primer grupo K-Pop en entrar a la lista "TOP 200" que no es administrado por las tres compañías coreanas más grandes de Corea del Sur ('SM, YG y JYP). *Llegaron a la cima de las listas Oricon de Japón vendiendo más de 70,000 álbumes. El 10 de diciembre, la lista diaria de Oricon reveló que el grupo vendió más de 11,143 álbumes ese día y que subió de la tercera posición a la segunda. *El 18 de diciembre del 2015, el chart de K-pop de iTunes (Estados Unidos) reveló que BTS obtuvo el primer lugar con su álbum “The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2″ y con su canción del mismo álbum “Run”. Las 100 mejores canciones en la lista del chart enumera un total de 13 canciones de BTS. “DOPE” está en tercer lugar, “Butterfly” se encuentra en el sexto lugar, y “I Need U” se encuentra en el séptimo lugar. *El mini álbum de BTS se encuentra en la posición #14 de la lista de los Top 20 álbumes más vendidos del mundo de World Music Awards Redes sociales *El tweet de los Melon Music Awards que publicó BTS 'fue el más retwitteado en Corea de todo el 2015. *Se posicionaron en el puesto Nº2 como una de las cuentas de twitter que más crecimiento mostró en el 2015 (en la sección de música de Corea), siendo superado solo por la cuenta de twitter de G-Dragon. *Ocuparon el segundo lugar en haber escrito la mayor cantidad de palabras en twitter en Corea del Sur, siendo superado por la cuenta de GOT7. *‪#‎방탄소년단‬ (#Bangtansonyeondan) está en el puesto 6 de los Top Trendings 2015 en la sección de música (a nivel global). Está lista reúne lo hashtags más usados en Twitter durante el 2015. *Según una publicación de Youtube, el canal de BTS, '''BANGTANTV, '''se ubica en el puesto 9 de los canales de K-pop que mostraron gran crecimiento en este 2015. *El MV de '"Boy In Luv" superó el hito de 30 millones de vistas en Youtube. Este es el segundo MV de BTS en superar el conteo de 30 millones de vistas luego de "Dope". *BTS‬ está en el puesto 13 de los vídeos más vistos de Youtube del 2014 con 11,407,896 reproducciones en el MV de Boy In Luv subido al canal de 1thek. *Cuando abrieron su cuenta de instagram hicieron que este cayera debido a que el servidor no aguantó el número de seguidores por segundo. *El vídeo de la canción Run, tema a promocionar de su nuevo mini-álbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2, '''alcanzó más de 2 millones de reproducciones en menos de 48 horas de su lanzamiento. * Los vídeos de 'I Need U', 'Prologue' y 'RUN' están entrelazados entre sí y hasta el momento no se conoce el verdadero orden de estos y la historia detrás de ellos. En un Live Stream por la V app, SUGA leyó un comentario acerca de la interpretación del MV de RUN a lo cual él respondió que eso se lo dejaba a los fans. '''Incidentes * El 10 de diciembre del 2015, se expandió un recorte del DVD "'''BTS 2015 Season’s Greetings" '''en donde se mostraba a uno de los mánagers del grupo levantarle la mano a JungKook con intenciones de golpearlo(https://vine.co/v/i7LwuXLgO9m). Big Hit Entertainment publicó más tarde unas disculpas oficiales sobre lo sucedido revelando que el mánager había sido removido de su posición. * En el programa 'Weekly Idol' tuvieron que disculparse con los trabajadores de la compañía telefónica que tuvieron que ir temprano a trabajar, porque los teléfonos preparados para el segmento "Call-Call-Call" colapsaron en llamadas de las fans, cortando la línea. Enlaces *Cafe Daum Oficial de BTS *Sitio WN Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial * Twitter Personal * Instagram oficial *Blog Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Facebook Oficial *me2day Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Blog japonés Oficial Galería BTS01.jpg BTS02.jpg BTS03.jpg BTS04.jpg BTS05.jpg BTS06.jpg BTS07.jpg BTS08.jpg Videografía Corea BTS - No More Dream-0|No More Dream Archivo:BTS - No More Dream (Dance ver)|No More Dream (Dance ver) BTS - We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 MV|We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2 BTS - N.O|N.O BTS - Boy In Luv|Boy In Luv Archivo:BTS - Boy In Luv (Dance ver)|Boy In Luv (Dance ver) BTS - Just One Day|Just One Day BTS - Danger|Danger Japón Archivo:BTS - NO MORE DREAM -Japanese Ver-|No More Dream (Japanese Ver) Archivo:BTS - BOY IN LUV -Japanese Ver-|Boy In Luv (Japanese Ver) Archivo:BTS - Danger-Japanese Ver-|Danger (Japanese Ver) BTS - For You|For You Archivo:BTS - FOR YOU(Dance Ver)|For You (Dance Ver) Archivo:BTS - I NEED U (Japanese Ver)|I Need U (Japanese Ver) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2013